


Vanessa Vancleef: Rise of the Queen

by Assari_Justicar



Series: Vanessa Vancleef [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Bukkake, Dungeon, F/M, Panties, Prison, Rape, Thighjob, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Vancleef plans an assassination on the Wrynn's for vengeance but something goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time using Vanessa and as you guys know I love writing in first person povs so lets hope I nailed her right.

This is finally the day, the day I get to avenge father. That coward Varian sits on his golden throne while the people of Westfall starve to death. I should’ve took some more clothes with me. Those foolish adventurers killed my best men. I simply didn’t have time to pack all I got is my ship, my poisons, armor and daggers. I still got a lot of soldiers and crew for my ship to siege Stormwind with. I should go check with my men to tell them the plan.  
I got dressed in my standard outfit and walked to the war table in war room of the ship. I had a map of Stormwind and it’s districts. I laid out the map on the table with my men. I had about 35 of them. The majority will have to man the ship and bombard Stormwind keep while me and a man sneak in to assassinate King Varian and Prince Anduin.  
“Here’s the plan, Arthur and I will infiltrate the city to kill Varian Wrynn and Prince Anduin. The rest of you will bombard the Old Town and Mage Districts of the city with the ship.”  
“Vanessa are you sure about this plan? If Varian sees you he can cleave you in two.”  
“Silence! If any of us fail we are all dead!”  
I went back to my cabin and coated my daggers in a new poison. I heard a knock on my door and got up to open it. It was Arthur at the door.  
“What is it?”  
“We are arriving at Stormwind, the docks are quiet tonight.”  
“Good, come here for a second.” I turned around and swayed my hips as I walked. I grabbed my dagger and quickly flipped and slashed his arm. I looked down at his trousers and saw that was getting an erection. Seems like this new poison needs to be used in a large quantity at once. Arthur started to reach at Vanessa’s breasts. Hmm It seems the less I put the slower the poison works. Good to know for later. I ran up to the deck and looked at the massive keep of Stormwind. I rallied the men to the top deck and restated the plan.  
“Remember this is for your fathers and your mothers that die while the King sits on a golden throne!.” The men cheered behind my words, good I need the morale for such a small amount of men.  
We snuck into the city as the ship bombarded districts of the city. Many guards ran to the doc to trying to man cannons to sink us it’s a good thing I took care of that when we left the dock. As soon as they fire they will explode in a bloody mist. We snuck through the ruined district of Stormwind evading guards when we can. As we came out the corner a group of guards saw us somewhat and ran to investigate us. We ran into a nearby alley. I knew wearing all red was going to be a bad idea I got no camouflage. I pull out my daggers to get ready for a fight but Arthur pushes me into a wall and leaned on me very closely. He whispers “Quiet”into my ear. I can’t see behind me but I can hear the clanking of the armor. Good thing all Defias members wear all black to honor my father. Arthur kept us hidden but a guard came down the alley. I tried to stay as still as possible to camouflage with Arthur but I felt his penis against my butt. It wasn’t bulge either it was out and hot. I grunted quietly as he slid it under my tabard and rubbed the tip against my panties. You wouldn’t be able to tell my red face mask from my cheeks at this moment. He kicked my right leg closer together with my left. He slowly moved his cock against my wet panties and my burning hot thighs.  
“It must’ve been a rat I heard.” the guard says as I heard him clank away. I sighed but Arthur sped up and grabbed my tit. I'm too hot to resist but I must complete the mission. I moaned quietly and hoped that he would finish quickly. His hands grabbed and squeezed my tits as he growled into my ear. His cock backed up and face up at my panties. He came all over them leaving stains and ruining them. He fell on his back from exerting his pleasure. I took off my panties and threw them into the corner. I chose to kick and stomp him. I grabbed his throat and pulled a dagger to it.  
“Next time you ruin my panties It will be your neck.”  
His eyes weren’t at my eyes but at my exposed cunt from kneeling. I gave him another kick before sneaking away. I hopped into the canal and swam to Stormwind Keep. I climbed onto the nearby dock. The front entrance is heavily guarded but I probably can get around by scaling the west wall. I move to the west side of Stormwind Keep and climbed up. It’s a good thing Arthur passed out or he will be trying to finger me right now. I ran along the wall to the south side of the keep. I saw an open window and leaped for it. I barely made it and almost fell to my death. My arm hung off as I try to get inside it. I managed to stumble my way in. This seems to be an archaeology room. Expensive weapons, armor, relics, and more on the wall I’m going to have to check this out later. Wait! I can’t believe it those bastards took my father’s swords. I reached up and grabbed them and holstered them onto my sides. I wandered through the rest of the keep and found a bedroom. I snuck in and saw a painting of a blonde woman holding a blonde baby. It must be Anduin and Queen Tifin before I was born. I approached the bed which had a target of mine. The Sleeping prince. He’s much more mature now than he was last my spies described them. I can use him as a hostage if anything goes wrong later. I slice his hand lightly with my coated dagger. I watch him get an erection and see a wet spot come out the tip. How cute I hold back a giggle and leave his room. I headed towards the throne room and found my secondary target. Genn Greymane King of the fallen kingdom of Gilneas. I approached stealthy and pulled out my dagger. I grabbed his neck and kick his feet forward causing him to fall backwards. I somersaulted onto his face my crotch landing on his face. Luckily my tabard is covering my slit or this would be disgusting. I put my daggers in a X formation around his neck.  
“Where’s Varian?!” I questioned him.  
“Stupid stupid girl.” he said before smiling.  
His legs started to expand and so did the rest of his body. His eyes turned into the eyes of a beast. I tried to jump off of him but a claw grabbed me and hung me upside down. He held me in the air by my leg. I’m surely exposed right now but that’s the least of my worries right now. I looked up to see the face of a wolf.  
“What the fuck are you?”  
“Never heard of the Worgen curse lass shame for you.” His voice was deeper nearly demonic.  
He tossed me across the throne room and I crashed hard into the wall. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was glowing amber eyes. I woke up tied to a chair stripped naked in what appeared to be a dungeon. I watched for hours as the guards played Hearthstone. I failed my mission I need to die already. I fell asleep and woke up not too long later. I woke up and there he was. The man who ordered the murder of my father. Varian Wrynn King of Stormwind and Leader of the Alliance. He walked in wearing his usual armor he didn’t bring his blade though sadly If he killed me here this would go better. He approached me and grabbed my chin to look up at him.  
“Your ship is destroyed, your men are dead. You have great skills and can be of use to the alliance.”  
I spat at him  
“I will never serve you murderer.” He backhanded me before grabbing my neck and holding me in the air. I was losing the ability to breathe when I realized I don’t want to die fighting the same enemy as my father. He slammed me onto the chair I was in snapping it entirely.  
“Priest heal her wounds now!” he commanded  
Right as I felt the cold chill of death I felt warmth instantly. The immense amount of pain he just put me through still rings through me.  
“You have either until tomorrow or I will execute you myself in a fortnight slowly of course after we all had our fun.”  
I fell asleep and woke up much later this time. I could barely see but I saw blonde hair come through the door. He ordered the guards out and I saw clearly it was Anduin. He stared at my naked slightly bruised body and grinned. He took off his pants immediately and I tried to crawl away from him. He pounced onto me kissing me furiously. He dragged my leg and kicked them open. I looked away as he took off his shirt and lied over me. He kissed my neck and I frowned tears starting to form in my eyes. He slowly entered me he cock already throbbing from mere contact with the vagina. He thrusted a couple of times and moaned and spewed inside of me. It’s a good thing Glubtok put that infertility spell on me when he joined the Brotherhood made my life much easier. He pulled out of me and panted. He flipped me over and used some light spell on his cock to make it hard again. Anduin tried to fuck me again. This time he put it in the wrong hole and caused me immense pain so much that I screamed. I screamed out “Please Stop!” with tears flooding down my cheeks but he kept going and sped up. My screams were useless he kept using light spells to harden his dick and enlarge it. I passed out from pain after he filled it with his seed. I woke in Varian’s grip. My arm hanging above my head.  
“Please don’t rape me” I said, the dry tear marks clearly visible on my skin.  
“Join the alliance or the whole barracks will show you what they have to handle.”  
I thought about my life and where it would go if I said yes. I would probably be moved to SI7 or to the frontlines. If not my last memory of life would be pain and shame.  
“I-I accept” I said being released from his grip and falling onto the floor.  
“Guards tie her to a post in the city as she is just to show her we aren’t to be trifled with.”  
I was dragged out the market district and tied naked to a post. They had a someone tattoo rape me onto my thigh. This was the last thing I wanted to happen to me. After hours of being on that post being beaten, raped, and abused Varian finally assigned me to a unit. He assigned me to SI7 Alliance special forces. I was to work under Mathias Shaw and do everything he says or I would be on the post again. This is going to get interesting.


	2. SI:7 is up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa experiences her first day at SI:7

These cunts put me under heavy surveillance and had eyes on me at all times. Even now when we are just training. Shaw is teaching me how to disarm an opponent that is armed with only my bare hands. I am failing badly due to my injuries. They only gave me a week to heal from being beaten, raped and tossed like a ragdoll. Mathias ran at me with a training sword and it struck my torso. I fell down onto my back and fell back down trying to get up.   
“Agent Kearnen get her out of my sight.”  
Kearnen walked up to me and put her hand out for me to grab. I latched onto her hand and she helped me walk to the bathhouse for us agents. She sat me down in front of a mirror. I looked at myself and wish I had my mask to hide these bruises.   
“They really roughed you up didn’t they?” Kearnen asked  
“They got a priest to heal me when I was close to death so they can torture me all over again.”  
“Ouch men can be so brutal sometimes.”   
I put my head down and started to weep. All my men my comrades all dead. My body used like a Tavern wench in Duskwood. Kearnen tried to comfort me by hugging me but I couldn’t stop crying. I was in so much pain and I felt only shame.   
“Amber get off of that whore!” I heard someone say coming from the door.   
“She isn’t a whore if anyone is you lot are!”   
The group of men approached aggressively. One of them grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall. I fell to my knees and tried to crawl to Amber. One of the men put his foot on my back and rooted me to the ground. He kneeled onto my back and pulled my head up making me stare at Amber. They planted Amber to the ground and pulled down her trousers.   
“No No! Please not again!” Amber screamed out before looking at me. Her face gets filled with Tears like mine as one of the men plant themselves in her and start humping her. They pulled on her hair and smacked her. Her saliva flew out at my cheek. I was forced to watch as they crowded around her jerking their cocks. Threatening to kill me if she didn’t pretend to like it.   
“Do you like it dirty whore!”  
“Y-Yes daddy.” She whimpered out  
“You don’t sound so sure! Someone go take a turn on her friend.”  
I tried to squirm as the beefiest one out of them grabbed my legs. he backhanded me nearly knocking me out. I stopped resisting and just let it happen. I was already sore and he didn’t help at all. Among the men was a Dwarf. Had just finished all over Amber and moved to me. He slapped me hard and shoved his cock inside of my mouth. It was bigger than the human’s surprisingly and it started to choke me. He had came to a quick second finish all over my face before calling me a dirty slut. The man inside of me came as well he also called me a dirty slut then kicked me in my abdomen. I passed out from the pain and woke up hours later tied up in the master quarters inside SI:7 hq alongside Amber. Mathias Shaw was slapping Amber and yelling at her.   
“She is an enemy and a whore! Don’t ever stand up for her.” he said as he slapped her.   
I looked at her her chest was covered in their seed a large and long trail of it ran down her thigh. I wish I hadn’t been born into the Brotherhood now. I’m sorry father but this is too much for me. I started to cough after thinking back to watching adventures chop off my father’s head. I heard him walking over to me.   
“Ah you the Defias Slut”  
“Please leave her out of this.” I said looking over to Amber.   
“Oh I’ll leave you both alone once you do this mission I just got.”   
“What is it?”  
“I was going to say it before I was interrupted!” He raised his hand to my face. “It’s tailored just to your taste Vanessa, Infiltration and Extraction. There’s a Twilight Hammer Clan cultist, A Warlock has been spotted corrupting wildlife in Stromgarde. It’s a city filled with bandits and ogres things you love fucking Vanessa. It will take a few weeks to reach there. I also had your wounds healed completely by a Druid while you were unconscious.”   
He untied me and I fell to my feet. I felt better than ever. I somersaulted over Shaw and landed perfectly on my feet.   
“What about my equipment?” I inquired  
Mathias pulled a chest from under his bed. It had my old armor set and daggers inside as well as my poisons. I got out of the rags they put on me and into my armor. Looks like I’m back in action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap this time just some exposition.


End file.
